Always and Forever
by Wolfboy
Summary: It was just another day in Tomobiki town until Ataru moroboshi stumbles upon a strange treasure and before he knows it is abducted by Space Parrots. Its up to Lum to save him before he falls for a mysterious new girl.(sci-fi romantic comedy)


**Urusei Yatsura: Always and Forever**

Disclaimer: 

Lum, Ataru and other Urusei Yatsura characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This story is completely original, and similarities to the original stories, excluding the usual, are completely coincidental as I haven't read or seen them all.

Chapter 1

Ataru Moroboshi yawned as he hid behind a wall near the entrance to the school. The school day had finished and the students of Tomobiki high were beginning to leave. Most of them rushed out the gates and were glad to get out. That is of course except for Ataru. Ataru as usual had other things on his mind besides going home. Standing patiently behind the wall, he watched as a beautiful young girl with green hair and two small horns floated out, and looked around as if she had lost something.

"Darling? Darling?" she called out, but there came no reply and so sadly she continued on home. Ataru snickered, now knowing that that pestering Oni Princess wouldn't get in his way today. He walked slowly out from his hiding place and towards the gates. He didn't get far though as he felt a firm hand grab him by the shoulder and a familiar voice shout "ATARU!" causing him to jump.

Turning he found himself face to face with Shinobu his ex-girlfriend as she continued to shout at him. "Ataru! What are you up to this time!? You better not do anything to upset Lum or you know what she'll do!

Ataru stuck out his tongue at Shinobu and shouted "Blaa! She can go annoy someone else today for all I care. She just gets in my way, and for my troubles I get shocked at the end, before she's latched on to me again!? Who needs that? She's a nuisance!

"Ok, so how about..." Shinobu started but it was too late Ataru ran off calling back "Sorry, no time to talk. See you later!"

"Oh Ataru... Lum really cares about you. When will you ever settle down and see that..." Sighed Shinobu as she continued on home.

On down the road Ataru headed towards Town Square. It was a favourite hang out spot for a lot of the students to relax after school, and there were especially a lot of girls there. He headed on in that direction, hoping to try out his luck once again; although he had failed every time before he had a feeling that today would be different. This of course was the same feeling he had everyday he tried this.

Upon his arrival at the square, his eyes widened and a large perverted grin spread across his face as he looked around the area seeing many beautiful young girls, seemingly just waiting for him to impress them with his charms. Although as tempting as it was to just walk up to the first one he saw, he casually walked towards the middle of the square, eyeing each one as he walked past. This was such a great opportunity that he could hardly contain himself.

As he looked around he saw a lone beautiful girl with blonde hair standing alone. His grin widened and he giggled to himself. "That's the one" he thought and giggled some more. He stood slowly, but then ran and dived on to her leg and hugged it, shouting, "I love you! Lets get married and start a big family"

The girl looked shocked for a minute before grinning and saying "Yeah, okay."

Ataru looked at her, stunned that she actually said yes. He stood up, looked deep into her eyes, leaned in and whispered "Really?"

No sooner than he had said it, did the girl pull a frying pan out of nowhere and whack Ataru over the head with it shouting "NOO!!!" causing Ataru to fall to the ground holding his head. She then turned seeing some of her friends and walked off, laughing with them.

Ataru sat on the ground holding a bump on his head mumbling, "love hurts..." He looked at the ground and as if things hadn't been worse enough today he saw the shadow of a familiar girl on the ground in front of him. Looking up he was suddenly filled slight fear as he saw the same horned, green haired, girl from before.

"Lum!" he gasped as she floated above him "What are you doing here?

"I should be asking you that question darling!" she said as she floated down beside him, hugged him and started crying "I thought you loved me and you left me after school. I was really worried!" Her expression quickly then turned to an angry one as she grabbed Ataru by the collar, "But now here I find you flirting with that Girl!! Darling you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ataru huffed and swatted away her hand from his collar, standing up again. "Lum..." he said, "I am my own man, and I will do whatever I want..."

"Darling..." she said slowly as she floated up into the air again, visibly upset. She clenched her teeth and waved her hands in Ataru's direction, blasting him with lightning as she shouted "YOU IDIOT!!" then flew off in tears.

Ataru coughed as his he stood there with his clothes singed and his hair standing on end, before falling flat on his face. What a day it had been so far...


End file.
